Rina Tomonaga
"Life...is one screwed up subject."--Rina 'Rina Tomonaga '''is a teenager from the ''real world ''who accidentally gets into Cross Academy, merging both the Vampire Knight manga world and the real world together. She has non-powers, such as being able to tell when someone is lying and changing her hair and eye color. She is the main and title character of the fanfiction, Rina Tomonaga, created by LunaBell08. Biography Rina seems to have a complicated situation in her life. She is actually the reincarnation of Lina, who was known as a creature or goddess of Light and became the guardian of daytime and life. Lina has a brother named Raidon. Rina is only vaguely aware of her situation, but has found that both Lina and Raidon were not only lovers, but the "Adam and Eve" of the world. Rina's day of birth is not specified in the fanfiction, since dates in the manga are not specified either, but it is, however, close to the month of winter and happened to land on the date of Cross Academy's annual social ball. She has a half brother named Zephyr, because a situation with her father and mother ended tragically. Her biological father was visiting the town, her mother, Julie, was currently living in for buisness and sparks flew from when he first saw her. From what we have gathered from Rina's attitude towards him though, was that he was a "cunning, lying, and heartless prick". It turns out that her father was already engaged to a woman named Zafrina back in Japan and was having a shamless affair that Julie was unaware of. It was when Julie became pregnant with Rina did she finally figure out that she was a toy in the man's life. After telling him, he blew up and refused to believe that it was his child, saying that she had an affair and that it couldn't possibly be. Durring denial, he finally told (yelled) her that she was a mere source of entertainment and that he was to be married next month to his fiance. Julie, refusing to let him ruin her life, promised to raise her child with all the love and care a child needs. She went along with the birth with the help of her best friend. Rina's birth was complicated though. Not only was she born at a mere 24 weeks old, which resulted in her rare blood disease, she was also born on the same day, in the same hospital, around the same time her half brother, Zephyr, was being born, for Zafrina was giving birth in the next room. Zephyr was only twenty minutes older than Rina, resulting in the two becoming very close and even refering to each other as twins. Their father, on the other hand, became so enraged and panicked at how his fiancee and ex-lover met, he went crazy and was committed to a mental instituion. This left his younger brother in charge of the company he owned and what both Julie and Rina call, "Karma." When asked about how she will react to her fiancee's loyalty, Zafrina merley laughs and says, "It's only because of our parents and his money do I care to be with him." Showing that she was a gold-digger. Zafrina also holds a nasty attitude towards Julie and Rina, but loves her son dearly. She is only mentioned in the story when Zephyr says that she had become stricken with a life-threatening illness. Julie had married her best friend who had helped her through the hard times, in which Rina refers to him as her biological father and refuses to acknowledge that "the other man" was. Even though Rina grew up happy (and referred to herself as spoiled), she was very naive and highly dependent on her brother. Durring Christmas break when she was 12, Rina was staying with Akuro in America and begged her parents to come visit for her birthday (a date her father had changed so that there were no problems at school with both Rina and Zephyr). This ended in tragedy, with her parents dying in a plane crash due to the pilot being carelessly high on cocain. Zephyr even disappeared shortly afterwards without a word, and it is still unknown as to why. This brought Rina to her breaking point, since she was forced to live with her Uncle Scott, Aunt Marie and their daughter of the same age Karen. She knew of their strong dislike for her mother, and brought those feelings down onto her. For almost two years, Rina prayed and waited by the door of her horrid home in hopes that Zephyr would come and take her away. After so long though, RIna had given up hope and replaced it with absolute hatred--also blocking him out of her life and refusing to believe she had a brother in the first place. Durring the course of four years, Rina had learned that hard way how to take care of herself. Her naitivity in the beginning didn't help the situation though. In a desperate attempt to get her new family to like her, she signed up for a school looking for children with special psycological abilities because it would then bring her family to Florida--a place her aunt Marie had been begging to live, but was unable to afford. This only worsened the situation, for word had spread around her school and she became quite popular. Karen, in a fit of jealousy, paid the school bully to give Rina a "make-over" by trying to cut off her hair (Rina was a main target for bullying because she had unnaturally long hair) and beat her face into the ground. But after one punch in the face, Rina finally snapped and, unaware of her strength, nearly killed the student. Having to move into a completly new state because of her, Rina was hated even more, but a chain of events occured afterwards. Rina found that she didn't have to be dependant on her brother, and she didn't have to get pushed around by Karen anymore. Recreating herself with new self-confidence and a new attitude, she put walls up and became the sarcastic, blunt and out-spoken girl she is today. Cross Academy Durring her reign of getting fed up with a bunch of lies from her friend Monica who only hung out with her because they were friends since they were younger, Rina is given an unexpected surprise when she finds out that she's getting sent to a boarding school called Cross Academy in Japan. It is unknown as to how the Fosters had gotten a hold of such a broshure, but because Scott had stated that "some nice young man gave it to him and said that it could be useful on day," guesses from readers are that it was either from Ichiru or Zephyr. Because Scott had never met Zephyr (nor is he aware of the boy's existance), Zephyr is one of the possibilities. This is where things in Rina's life seem to change. First, she is mistaken as a vampire, despite her efforts to tell the chairman that she wasn't, and set into the Night Class because of her fangs. Though claiming to have gotten them professionally designed, we find out later that they were naturally grown and weren't fake at all. In fact, Rina's memory had been readjusted (We'll get on that later) to make her think that was how she had them. Second, Rina almost immediatly befriends Yuuki and makes enemies with Kaname and Zero, the latter claiming her to be "too obnoxious and highly annoying." Throughout the events she lives through the manga, Rina finds that she has been replacing Yuuki in most of the scenes. One example of this is when Rina's blood disease begins to act up the same night Zero was suppossed to first attack Yuuki, but instead, Zero was drawn to Rina's blood and attacked her. Simultaniously, Kaname is explaining to the chairman how and why he recognizes Rina. His memories of her had begun to slowly come back, and he says that Rina is actually his little sister who had disappeared ten years before. She had also created, what they call a "Trueblood Bond" with Zero when they were children. Zero, also regaining memories of Rina that night, later finds out that him and Rina had met before when they were younger. In fact, the night he met Rina was the night his family had a meeting with the Kurans before they died; with Rina being four and Zero just turning five. After meeting her, Rina tells him the story of how she is different from the rest of her family, explaining how her parents favor her sister over her and how she will never be able to know the concept of love. She then goes to tell Zero that his family was there to kill her, though she didn't know when. Though this wasn't true, Zero was taken by the girl's story and promised Rina that before anyone tried to kill her, he would take her away from that place and marry her himself. He promised to be single until that day had come. With this new found knowledge, Zero suddenly has a change of attitude towards Rina, though the two consitantly fight and bicker. Rina is almost oblivious to this change behavior, only noticing that he had begun hovering over her like anything could break her. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't tell Rina any of this information at all. Even though Rina doesn't know her feelings for Zero all yet, she allows him to drink her blood whenever he needs it, and even though he's reluctant at first, he accepts the offers and sometimes even encourages them. Along with irritating, annoying, and giving off highly threatening hints about her knowledge of the future to the Night Class, Rina eventually forms bonds with the other characters she's read about. With Yuuki, Rina had managed to bring out the girl's hidden out-going and hard-headed nature. Kaien appreciates this, and thinks of Rina as a daughter as well because of her influence on Yuuki, saying that Yuuki had never got the time to have real girlfriends before and act like a normal teenager. But the relationships don't stop there. With Rina's help, both Yori and Aidou had admitted their feelings to each other, with Aidou acknowledging the fact that the night class kind of scares Yori. Even Kaname, who holds a hatred and racial disgust for Rina, was still helped by the girl by making him remember that Yuuki is no longer a child and will not wait forever for him to make a move. This resulted in him explaining to Yuuki that he truley cares for her and wishes to know more about her, instead of just assuming everything will be alright. After certain events occur, Rina's best friend is finally introduced as a main side character, and Yuuki gets in on the knowledge of the world being a manga in Rina's life. Rina finds that she is the reincarnation of the first "Vampyre" (Pronounced differently in every culture) named Lina, who had high-conflicts with her lover, Raidon, who had become power hungry after creating the living beings of the world. In order to understand what is going on around her, Rina reads the diary Lina had left behind. This diary is brought throughout most of the fanfiction, and tells of how different vampire legends, myths or not, came to be. Rina is what the Vampire Knight world calls a "Trueblood", a vampire, or vampyre, so powerful that the entire race was hunted down because of Raidon's negative influence, hinting that Rina may be the last vampyre. He convinced both vampires and humans that Truebloods were much too dangerous because of their abilities and highly appetizing but poisonous blood. They had the ability to control other vampires to their will, much like Purebloods but their commands always pass through first. Truebloods are also known as the sisters to Level E's (for the Trueblood line is only genetic within females), so much so that Level E's are automatically at their command no matter who their original master is. They even have an ancient language that cannot be understood by any other outsider. Abilities At a young age, Rina's parents had been teaching her how to access the large portion of her brain that normal humans don't access as they get older. This gives her psycological abilities such as detecting the truths behind a lie and changing the colors of her eyes. Because she is also very scatter-brained, most of her abilities do not last very long. At the point she is at right now, her abilities can only stretch to a very minor mind-controlling trick that only works at night and she must be in contact with whomever she needs to control, so it is not used or practiced very often. Her eyes had become an issue though, since her natural eye color is reversed (the body of her eyes are black while her irises are white). It is hinted, however durring chapters 19-24 that they began changing colors mirroring her emotions. It has also been seen that with powerful deeds, such as giving a Level E vampire mercy or killing someone, a black or white ring either shrinks or widens her irises. As of right now, her normal emerald green color has been a constant and she is unable to switch it. As for lying, Rina trained herself to literally hear what someone really means when they lie to her. Personality Relationships Akuro Hachirobei ''"As the duty of your bestest friend in the whole entire universe, I, Rina Tomonaga, vow to help you, Akuro Hachirobei, look for your biological parents!"--''Rina to Akuro Rina's best friend from childhood; when they first met, Akuro tried to kill Rina for having a penny in her hand as it was just the night before that Akuro had a nightmare over the penny, thus creating her natural fear of pennies. The two got very close since then and pretty much saw each other as sisters. Rina is shown to be a bit jealous of how Nadeshiko is really close to Akuro and Akuro is shown to be jealous of Yuuki because of her friendship with Rina, though she never shows it. Once, Akuro kissed Rina, though not romantically but because she was bored. Quite often, she sexually harasses Rina and makes remarks about her, much to Rina's embarrassment. Sometimes Rina gets embarrassed ''for Akuro, since Akuro shows no shame or embarrassment by her actions, such as shouting out questions in public and flirting with her teacher, Yagari. Even though Rina finds her extremely annoying and scolds her for her foolishness at times, the two are still very close and care a lot about each other, even if they don't show it often. Rina even once promised Akuro when they were both nine to help her find her biological parents, as Akuro was adopted when she was really young, however she is unaware that Shizuka Hio is her birth mother, but it is unknown when Akuro will find out, or how she will react if she found out. Akuro trusts Rina more than anyone in the world, even more than Nadeshiko, and Akuro is the one who Rina inherited her hatred for Kaname from. Yuuki Cross/Kuran Yuuki is one of Rina's closest friends; Rina became friends with Yuuki almost immediately when she came to Cross Academy and found herself replacing Yuuki many times in the manga, like when Zero attacked her instead of Yuuki. Yuuki and Rina deeply care about each other, like when Yuuki found Rina replacing bandages on her hands from her blood disease, worrying her, but so she wouldn't worry her further, Rina lies to Yuuki that it was nothing serious, when it actually was. Also Rina and Yuuki are unaware that they're both twin sisters, but it is possible that they may find out in the future. When Yuuki found out of how Rina was getting her knowledge, Yuuki, Rina, and Rina's childhood friend, Akuro, keep the truth a secret from the others, though the three girls plan what they need to do to prevent a terrible event from happening. Yuuki also sometimes can get annoyed by Rina and Akuro's childish behaviors, but she still remains very close to Rina, making Akuro jealous, but she never shows it. When Rina killed Shizuka Hio, Yuuki took notes for Rina and worried about her, since she went into a mental breakdown after killing Shizuka, who both Yuuki and Akuro are unaware Shizuka is Akuro's birth mother. It is unknown what else will happen between Yuuki and Rina since the story is now on hold. Zero Kiryuu "I think I may be in love with you..."--''Zero to Rina Rina's love interest; Zero and Rina's relationship took off with a rocky start. When Rina first came to Cross Academy, Zero hated her when she was mistaked as a vampire because of her fake vampire fangs. He also found her annoying because of her childish personality. Rina also didn't like Zero because of the way he was cold to Yuuki, and one day when she scolded him for glaring at Yuuki, he recognized her eyes when they changed color (black and white) that he saw those eyes before but didn't remember when he saw them. Then on the night Zero was supposed to attack Yuuki, Rina was near death because her disease began to act up, and Zero was drawn to her blood and attacked her instead. At that point after, Zero remembered that he met Rina when he was a child before his parents were killed. Rina tells him that her parents chose her sister over her, and the reason his parents were there at her home were to kill her, but she didn't know when. That wasn't really the truth, because her parents actually called Zero's parents over to their house so they could save her life after they found out she was a Trueblood. Zero than made a promise to Rina that when they got older, he would take her away and marry her himself, therefore creating a "Trueblood bond" between them. After that day, Zero than began to act different towards Rina, even though they continue to have arguments, which at first confuses Rina, since she knew he never acted like this to Yuuki in the manga. Rina was also confused of how protective Zero got of her, as if she was a fragile person, and later found out that she made a promise to Zero when she was a child, though she doesn't remember herself, which made her question how that was possible. Though she didn't know her feelings for Zero, she allowed him to drink her blood whenever he needed it, even though he was reluctant at first, he did accept the offers. When they continued to get closer and closer, Rina continues to get increasingly confused with her feelings, and kept getting questions from Yuuki and her childhood friend, Akuro, about what she feels about Zero, only for Rina to say 'I don't know', and avoid the rest of the subject. When Rina's twin half-brother, Zephyr, reappears at Cross Academy after four years of abandoning her, and therefore triggering Rina's breaking point in front of him, Zero felt Rina's pure hatred for Zephyr, and was shocked when Akuro revealed to everyone that he was related to her, but later learns that Rina has the habit of avoiding anything that's related to her past, which was a thing that she learned to do all her life. In the next chapters, Rina learns that Zero can get jealous of boys who try to flirt with Rina or ask her out, since he gave a boy named Aoi a death glare when he tried to ask Rina out to an upcoming masquerade ball (one that Rina planned), and at Zephyr when he was 'being near her and touching her', when Zephyr was trying to reason with her with why he left her alone for the past four years. After Shizuka/Maria arrives at Cross Academy, Zero began to tell Rina to stay away from her, which Rina knew it was because Maria (possessed by Shizuka) made Zero feel uneasy and feel like Maria was somehow related to Shizuka. Then over the next few days after Maria/Shizuka arriving, Rina began to avoid Zero, since he knew that she knew something that he didn't, and Rina didn't want to see his reaction if she did tell him the truth. At the masquerade ball, Rina wears the dress Zephyr bought her, but only did so because Yuuki wanted her to, despite her protests, and wore the mask Zero bought her. When Zero unexpectedly tells Rina that he found himself falling for her, Rina runs off, once again confused with her feelings for him. When Yuuki agrees to bring Rina to Maria/Shizuka, Rina accepts the deal to have Shizuka drink her blood in order to save Zero from becoming a Level E, but when Zero tries to interfere, Rina tries to convince him to let her do it while Yuuki held him back, but Zero refuses when Shizuka tells him that Rina has an importance to her, which horrifies Rina and Zero. Then when Zero tries to attack, Rina, under Shizuka's command, uses her Trueblood powers to stop Zero. When Ichiru Kiryuu appears, he tells Zero that the Rina in Zero's past was supposed to be his fiancee, but Zero took her from him. Shizuka then flees the scene, and Rina follows her, where Shizuka tells her she knew she was going to die by Kaname's hand, but didn't want to. She tells Rina half of her true nature as the reincarnation of Lina, and in order to bring Lina out of her Shizuka must attack her. She also revealed the true reason Zephyr left her and why he didn't return to get her, causing Rina to feel guilty. When Rina, now possessed, impales Shizuka with her hand and grabs her heart, she then devours it, causing the smell of blood to linger around, and Ichiru flees to find Shizuka, with Zero realizing that Rina disappeared as well, and also runs off to find her. Realizing what she did, Rina watches in horror as Shizuka begs her to take care of her 'baby girl', before she dies. After she sees Shizuka's memories, Rina realized that she killed Akuro's mother, which greatly horrifies her and makes her lose her sanity for a little bit. After Zero finds her in the chairman's bathroom (since Zephyr took her there after finding her), Rina once again goes insane that she killed someone, but Zero manages to calm her down, but after that Rina avoids the subject. Determined of protecting Rina, Zero vows that the Vampire Council won't find out of Rina murdering a Pureblood, but Rina continues to avoid telling Yuuki, the Chairman, and Akuro what happened. However when Akuro sneeks in, she helps Rina get the pressure off her chest. Since the story is on hold, it is unknown what else will happen between Zero and Rina. Kaname Kuran Yagari Toga Chairman Cross Yori Wakaba Ichiru Kiryuu Rina and Ichiru have no type of relationship as of yet, but Rina was once Ichiru's fiancee until she sealed a contract with Zero. He also is unaware at this point that Rina was the one who killed Shizuka Hio, since he blamed Zero and Cross Academy. It is therefore unknown if Ichiru knows that Rina is in Cross Academy or not. Maria Kurenai Shizuka Hio ''"Please...take care of my baby girl."--Shizuka's last words to Rina Rina and Shizuka's relationship is more of a mystery, but Shizuka mentioned that she liked Rina more than Nadeshiko and Rina had an importance to her, which confused Rina since she didn't remember. Before her death by Rina's hand, Shizuka tells Rina half of her true nature as a being from her world and as the reincarnation of Lina, but in order to bring Lina out of her Shizuka must attack her. Shizuka also told Rina the true reason her half twin brother, Zephyr, left her alone for the past four years (two years for Zephyr), and why he didn't return to get her, which caused Rina to feel guilty for hating him. Shizuka then lets a possessed Rina rip out her heart and devour it, since she didn't want to die by Kaname's hand, and as her last wish she asked a horrified Rina to take care her 'baby girl' before she dies. After seeing her memories, Rina realized that Shizuka was her childhood friend, Akuro's birth mother, which greatly horrifies her and soon causes her to go into a mental breakdown. Since the story is on hold, it is unknown what past relationship Rina had with Shizuka. Family Night Class Day Class Rido Kuran Nadeshiko Hatsumomo